How Barney Fell in Love
by kenziegal22
Summary: Cassie is 21 years old. Barney is 27 years old. What happens when Cassie breaks up with her bf and Barney comforts her? Will he just try to get in her pants or will he fall in love? (Little bit of One Direction in here) (Oh and Cassie and Lily are related. To be explained)
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching ****_How I Met Your Mother _****on Netflix the other night and this story came to my head. **

**The rating will probably make more sense later in the story, so please read to find out. **

**I'll update my other stories soon! I promise! **

**Review pleaseeeee.**

(Barney POV)

It was just a normal night at MClarens (sorry it's probably not spelled right). The gang was all here and Lily was going on and on about Sherman wedding or something. I wasn't paying attention. I was just scoping out the girls, when all of the sudden the hottest girl I've even seen walked up. She had long legs with skinny jeans covering them. She had long auburn hair that went down to the middle of her back. I didn't get a look at her face, so I just sat back and waited until turned around.

(Cassie POV)

I was so excited for tonight. Louis and the rest of the guys get the night off. I decided to go to this bar that my Aunt Lily said she always goes to. I was kinda hoping she was there because I haven't seen her in forever.

"You go in and order some drinks, I'll pay for the cab, love," Louis told me.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"A soda or something," he replied.

I acted like I heard the soda part and decided to order a couple beers. I walked in and went to the counter.

"I'll be right with you," the guy said.

I nodded and looked towards the door. Right as I did, Louis walked in. He looked around the bar for a moment before he found me. He quickly made his way to me.

"Hello, love. Order yet?" He asked putting his arms around me.

"Not yet, but you're not just gonna drink soda all night," I said.

"Okay, but I'm not getting drunk either," he said. I nodded.

"What can I get you two?" The barman asked.

"Two beers please," I said.

"No problem," he said and grabbed them.

Louis and I each grabbed one.

"Are you gonna pay for it now, or start a tab?" He asked.

"Tab under Tomlinson please," Louis said.

The barman nodded and wrote the name down. I turned around so I could find a table, but just then my Aunt Lily came over.

"Slut," she said.

"Whore," I replied with a smile.

"How've you been?" She asked giving me a hug.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Awesome! I'm getting married soon!" She squealed.

"Holy cow! Congrats!" I said.

We pulled away from each other and she pulled me over to her friends. I looked back and saw Louis was following me. I smiled at him and he grinned back, amused.

"Cassie, these are my friends Barney, Ted, and Robin. And this is my fiancé Marshall. Everyone this is my niece Cassie," Lily introduced us.

"Hi," I said.

"Who's that with you?" Lily asked.

"This is my boyfriend Louis," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys," Marshall said.

"What's that on your finger?" Robin asked.

"It's a purity ring. I got it for her when she turned 13," Lily said.

"Why?" Barney asked.

"Because my mom was a slut and had me when she was 16," I said.

No one said anything for a minute before Ted spoke.

"Why don't you two pull up some chairs," he said.

Louis and I pulled up some chairs and talked with all of them. Lily started telling stories of when I was younger, at which I laughed.

Two hours and barely four drinks each later, the rest of the guys walked in and went to the bar. I waved at them.

"I'll be right back," I said and got up.

I walked to the restroom, and went to the sink. I splashed some water on my face, and put my hair up in a pony tail.

When I walked back out my heart stopped. Louis was making out with some girl. He pulled away from her and that's when he saw me.

"Cassie it's not what you think," he said.

"Oh, so I didn't just see you with your tongue down that girls throat, and don't blame it on being drunk. I've seen you drunk and you aren't," I said.

"Well," was his reply.

"I thought so. We are done Tomlinson," I said.

"Fine by me. At least I can get some now," he said.

I slapped him hard in the face.

"You know exactly why," I said softly.

He looked shocked that I slapped him, but I didn't care. I ripped the necklace he gave me last month for our two year anniversary off and shoved it in his hand.

"There ya go. Don't talk to me again," I said and pushed passed him.

The other boys had turned around and looked sympathetic, but I didn't care. I felt someone grab my arm and I flipped around, tears in my eyes.

"Let go of me Malik," I said and yanked my arm away.

"Cassie," I heard Liam say.

"Don't talk to me ever again," I totals them and left.

Once outside I let my tears fall down my face. I only got a few steps before a sob came out of me.

(Barney POV)

I saw the whole thing happen. I don't think anyone else did, at least until Cassie started going at Louis. When she stormed out of the bar everyone was silent.

"I gotta go after her," Lily said.

"Lil, you don't know where she went. Have one of the guys go," Robin said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just in case," Robin stole her.

"I'll go," I said.

"Barney," Lily growled.

"I won't do anything to her. I promise! Just let me find her," I said not lying.

"Okay," Lily said. I quickly got out of my seat and left.

I was only a few paces out the door before I heard someone crying. I looked over at the wall and saw it was Cassie. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and when she saw me she threw herself into my arms, sobbing.

"Shhhh. It'll be alright," I whispered to her, awkwardly patting her back and holding her.

I managed to get my phone out and texted Lily that we were just outside of the bar. She replied saying they'll be right out.

I put my phone away and hugged Cassie tighter. She was still crying, but I don't think as hard as before.

A minute later everyone else came out. I felt Cassie's breathing slow down and knew she fell asleep.

"How is she?" Lily asked.

"Pretty sure she just fell asleep," I said.

"Awe. Poor girl. She told me last month was their two year anniversary," Lily said.

"Sorry to sound unsympathetic, but where is she gonna stay?" Ted asked.

"She could sleep in our apartment," Marshall suggested.

"I'm not gonna let her sleep on the couch or Ted's bed," Lily said.

"What's wrong with my bed?" Ted asked, but he was ignored.

"What about my place?" Robin asked.

"She's allergic to dogs," Lily replied.

"What about mine?" I asked.

"No," Lily said right away.

"Why not? I've got an extra room and I don't have dogs," I said.

"Because you're you," Lily replied.

"C'mon Lil, I promise nothing will happen. You don't want her staying with anyone else, and she can't exactly go back to her hotel," I said.

"He's got a point," Marshall said.

"Marshall," Lily said, appalled.

"Lilly," he replied.

"Ugh! Fine! But I swear if you try anything with her, then I will chop your balls off and force feed them to you, then your eyeballs," Lily threatened.

"I promise I won't do anything," I said.

I was being sincere. I actually think that I could date Cassie at some point.

"Okay then. Have a good night," Lily said and left in a huff.

I said goodnight to everyone and hailed a taxi. Once I got one, I picked Cassie up and got in. I gave the driver my address and he took off. Once we got there I pause him and went to my apartment.

Once in my apartment I put Cassie in my spare room and went to mine got ready for bed, got in, and quickly went to sleep.

**hope you like it!**

**review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Lol **

**review please**

**I decided to watch some bloopers and I'm like loling so hard. (:**

(Barney POV)

When I woke up, I thought of what I was thinking last night, and told myself I was crazy. I was Barney Stinson! I don't fall in love with girls. I just sleep with them and don't call them again. I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. I looked in my fridge and found some eggs, and decided I could try to make some good food.

I turned the burner on and placed a pan on it. I cracked some eggs into a bowl and mixed the eggs up. I then poured the eggs in. I may have gotten distracted because the next thing I know, my kitchen is filled with smoke and my fire alarm was going off. I grabbed a towel and started fanning the smoke from the smoke detector.

"You have to take the pan of the burner you idiot," I heard Cassie's voice say and I heard the sizzling of water on hot metal.

The smoke started to clear, and I quickly stopped the fire alarm.

"That's why you can't get distracted while making eggs," Cassie told me.

"I don't cook often," I admitted sheepishly.

"I can tell. I'll cook breakfast. You can go sit in the living room," she told me.

I left the kitchen and sat on my couch. I turned the T.V. on and put it on a random channel. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Cassie out of the corner of my eye.

"Is french toast okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," I replied.

She got out everything she needed and started making it. There was a knock on my door so I went and answered it.

"Hello," I said.

All the sudden Lily passed by me.

"Hello, Barney. How are you this lovely morning? Oh you know I'm perfectly fine," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Cass, how're you?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Lily," she replied.

"Are you sure? Do you need a shopping day? You must need some new clothes," Lily said.

"Nah. I still have my key card, so I think I'll go get my stuff around lunch time. None of the boy's will be there," Cassie replied.

"Well who's going to go with you? I have work, Ted has work, Robin's working, and so is Marshall. I don't want you going by yourself, honey," Lily told her.

"I'm not working. I could make sure she gets there and back safely," I chimed in.

"Really, Barney?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do today," I replied.

"Thank you so so much!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Hey, it's no problem. You are making me breakfast," I said with a smile.

(Time lapse)

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"The Riviara on 32nd," Cassie said.

The cab driver looked confused for a second before he started driving. It took a good ten minutes, and neither Cassie or I spoke. Once at the hotel, I paid the driver and we got out.

"We'll catch a different one on the way back. It'll be less expensive," I said.

Cassie nodded and we went inside. We headed straight to the elevators and Cassie pressed the button for the 40th floor. We were silent the whole way up, and when the doors opened, Cassie was out first and I just followed her.

(Cassie POV)

I took a deep breath before I got out of the elevator. I was pretty sure the boys wouldn't be here, but I wasn't for sure. Hopefully Paul wasn't, or I would throw a fit to get my stuff back.

I stopped in front of the boys suite. I got the key card out and swiped it. When the light turned green, I turned the handle and opened the door. I poked my head inside and saw the main room empty. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked the rest of the way in.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay out here. Yell if ya need me," Barney said. I nodded and left the door open.

I walked to where Louis and I were staying and opened the door. Of course it was a pig sty. Louis was such a slob, and that was one of the reasons I loved him so. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my clothes were untouched. I shut the door to the bedroom and quickly got changed. I then put my hair up and zipped my suitcase. I then went to the bathroom and collected all my things from there.

Once I grabbed everything from the bathroom, I shoved them in the front pocket in my suitcase and zipped it up. I looked around the room to make sure I didn't leave anything. I put my key card on the bed. Once I was done, I grabbed my purse and suitcase and left the room. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I blinked them away and quickly left the hotel room.

"You okay?" Barney asked when I came out. I nodded my head.

Barney took my suitcase and we started for the elevators. Just before the elevator got to the floor I heard an angry voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just getting my things Paul," I said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Barney and I got inside. He pressed the button for the lobby and it was a short ride down.

Barney hailed a cab once we were out of the hotel and we got inside. He gave the cabbie his address and it was a silent ride to his apartment. Once there he insisted on paying the fee and taking my luggage up.

"I'm gonna go shower," I said and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, and quickly turned the hot water on. Once it was hot enough, I got in and let the tears flow. I probably cried for a good ten or so minutes before I finished up in the shower. I got out, dried off, and quickly got dressed. I wiped the mirror off and made sure no one could tell I had been crying.

I went out into the living room and saw Barney was sitting on the couch with the T.V. on. I went over and sat beside him seeing what he was watching. It was 'Mary Poppins'.

"Mary Poppins?" I asked.

"Yeah. I kinda like this movie," he replied.

I just giggled a little and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. I then put a pillow on Barney's lap and laid down on him. The movie had just started and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Pretty soon I was sound asleep.

(Barney POV)

I wasn't lying when I said 'Mary Poppins' was my favorite movie, but I felt Cassie needed something to cheer her up. I was relieved when she fell asleep because she looked exhausted. Once the movie was over, I turned the T.V. off and picked Cassie up. Then I put her in the guest room.

"Barney Stinson!" I heard someone yell from the door.

I went to the front door and opened it. There stood Lily.

"Hey, Lil," I said.

"Where's Cassie?" she asked.

"Asleep in the guest room," I replied.

"Just remember, I'm watching you," she said and left.

I ordered myself something to eat and ate quickly. Then decided to hit the hay early tonight, so I could go into work early tomorrow and get caught up. Once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


End file.
